


Cold Case

by orphan_account



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, CrankGameplays - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, PewDiePie - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Amazingphil - Freeform, CrankGameplays - Freeform, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, YouTube, danisnotonfire - Freeform, jacksepticeye - Freeform, pewdiepie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: when the piercing sound of a gun rang through the air, he sprinted towards the source, throat closing in anticipation and fear; and when he finally arrived, he choked on his spit and sobbed in despair and unfortune.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the warnings! If you are uncomfortable with any of those, do not continue reading xx Also, this'll be told mostly through Ethan
> 
> Inspired by one of my favourite TV shows: Castle :)) I'll also include a bit of scenes from Sherlock

* * *

The bitter sweet taste of coffee and three spoonfuls of sugar taints his tastebuds. For the pass few days, he's been living off of cofffee, against his liking, all because of new evidence to his mothers murder. A long sigh passes his lips as he buries his face into the butt of his palms. 

December 17th 2012, a date he'll never forget no matter how hard he tried. But he didnt want to forget, because that new anger fueled his days and strived for him to work harder and harder until he's a walking lump of defeat and morning coffees.

_He recently turned eighteen two months ago, just finishing up highschool and hoping to become an actor, or something that involved photography and films. He was studying that cold December night, pizza in one hand, textbook in the other. His mother was late in the office, busy studying a court case about two policemen charged with first degree murder. Cops in prison were never good._

_The door bell rang and Ethan shot to his feet, remembering how his mom promised to get him school supplies on the way home. He walked to the door, a little skip in his step, and opened it with a smile. But his smile disappeared as quickly as it came when he saw a man and woman instead of his smiley mother holding her beat down briefcase, a McDonald's bag, and a bag of school supplies._

_"May I help you?" He asked cautiously, arms crossed and eyes narrowed and guarded._

_The woman, who introduced herself as Detective Beckett and her partner as 'Mr Castle'_ _, showed him her badge, and softened her expression, seeing dinner prepared at the living room table instead of the kitchen, stacks of movies at the corner and blankets and pillows on the couch. Ethan frowned slightly and stepped into her perspective, "Is everything alright?"_

_Detective Beckett shook her head and sighed, "It's about your mother, Lily Nestor."_

_Ethan, frown still on face softened his gaze and immediately asked, "What happened?"_

_And when Detective Beckett told him about a shooting down at his mothers office and how she got shot in the head, all he wanted to do was scream until his throat felt raw, claw at his skin till its red and bleeding, and just cry, cry, cry. Why? Because his mother is gone, dead, not alive, and soon to be 6 feet_ _underground_.

"Nestor?"

Ethan snapped out of his daze to meet Tyler, or formally, Scheid, staring at him from across his desk.

"Hmm?" he hummed softly massaging his temples.

"You've been out of it for a while, what's wrong?" Tyler leaned a crossed the desk filled with files of their recent case, placing a hand on Ethan's forearm.

"Nothing," Ethan replies casually, slipping his mothers worn down case file into the filing cabinet.

Tyler frowned but decided not to push, "If you say so."

Ethan merely nodded before taking a sip of his now disgustingly cold coffee. He grimaced and so Tyler pushed his towards the youngers direction, "you need it more."

Ethan cocked an eyebrow before accepting the coffee and sipping it, the warmth filling his brain with caffeine. He hummed, "T'anks."

Tyler chuckled before resuming to his neglected work.

Just as Ethan was about to dig right back into his mothers case, someone plopped into the empty seat next to him, "Hey, so guess what?"

Ethan looked up to meet warm brown eyes staring back at him. He quirked a small smile, "What?"

Mark, the one sitting next to him, frowned, "I said guess."

"Cmon Fischbach, we're working on a case not some juicy gossip about a hot boy," Ethan rolled his eyes.

Mark huffed and crossed his arms, "Lighten up newbie, we all need a bit of cheeriness in the day," He handed him a scripted phone call, "Some one just called in another murder, somewhat fitting our killers MO."

"Somewhat?" Ethan frowned.

Mark shrugged, "Didnt give us anything clear."

"Well let's get going," Ethan shot up from his chair and shrugged on his jacket.

Mark left, calling out for his partner, Jack, who was in the break room making himself a cuppa.

"Hey!" Jack yelled as the three men walked out towards the elevator, leaving him behind, "I thought we were a team!"

**_________**

A crowd formed around the yellow tape, hushed murmurs of theories falling from their lips. Ethan hung back, being the newest in the group and more 'talented' in holding back the crowd. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, although he was slightly nervous, and acted his job. Tough and unbreaking. Flashes of cameras blinded him momentarily, but this case made him so used to it, it would've been odd if he hadn't gone a day without a camera being shoved into his face. The crowd and news reporter shouted questions at him, some even pressing forward to get up in his face, but the uniforms in the area spreaded their arms blocking their path. Ethan nodded as a silent thanks and continued to try and maintain the crowd.

"Is it the same killer from last week?" A woman asked, eyes widen in panic.

"Do we need to hide the children?" A man yelled, face clear of fear, "God, the children."

"Just make sure to keep up with your child's whereabouts," Ethan replied, calm and unnerving.

More yells were heard and Ethan winced slightly. His pounding headache from the case, his mothers newly found evidence, his all nighters, and the volume from the crowd were all taking a toll on him and so he asked the closest officer, Howell he believed, to fill in for him. He motioned to his temple and Officer Howell nodded in understanding.

He patted his shoulder, "Take it easy mate."

Ethan gave him a grateful smile before walking over to the crime scene which took place inaide a cozy looking home.

Inside, officers and ME's walked up and down the house marking the cozy looking home with mud, dust, and medical supplies. Ethan, being kind, wiped his shoes on the welcome mat and entered inside.

Immediately, he spotted the mass of bright green hair and kneeled next to his Irish team mate, "hey."

"Hi," Jack nodded before reaching out to search the fathers pockets.

Ethan skimmed his eyes over the deceased family, frowning as he saw a little boy clutching a blue toy car. As he inspected the boy closely, he noticed something sticking out from the toy cars window. He searched his pockets for spare gloves and when he finally found them, he snapped them on and slowly inched his hand into the car and pulled the object out.

A note.

"Hey look," he nudged Jack who was busy jotting down notes.

Jack looked up and widened his eyes, "a note?"

Ethan shrugged before handing it over, "I guess I'll check for other clues."

As he looked through the family's pockets, mumbling a quiet apology, Jack stiffended beside him. He cleared his throat and hastily handed it over to Mark, who just entered the den. He looked at Jack quizzically before reading the chicken scratch writing. His expression changed drastically, and he passed the note to Tyler for him to take care of it.

"Ethan?" Mark tapped the blue haired mans shoulder.

Ethan turned around, confused as to why they all decided to act strange, "Yeah?"

"Come with me," before Ethan could question as to what the hells going on, Mark left swiftly, with Ethan stumbling behind.

They entered the kitchen where it was nearly empty, and Ethan knew this was serious.

"Mark, what the hells wrong? What did the note say?" Ethan crossed his arms.

Mark sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, before saying, "Has anyone contacted you ever since we recieved this case?"

"What'd you mean?" Ethan cocked his head to the side.

"Has anyone suspicious been bothering you?" Mark leaned against the counter trying to ease his nerves.

"No, why?" Ethan stepped forward, a frown etched on his face.

"The note," Mark paused trying to collect his thoughts. After a few moments of awkward silence, he finally spoke, "it said _'The fun's just getting started Detectives. Make sure to keep a close eye on your blue haired friend.'_ "

Ethan tried to hide the surprise and fear from his face and luckily Mark didn't seem to notice. He stepped back, gripped on to the closest thing, a chair, and huffed out a long low sigh. He stared at the ground absorbing all the new information, repeating the lines over and over again as if it's a broken record.

"Ethan," Mark spoke softly, pushing himself off the counter and starting towards a nearly hyperventilating detective, "is there anything you need to tell us? Anything that you're hiding?"

Ethan swallowed and shook his head, "No."

_Lies._

"Are you sure?" Mark placed a hand on his shoulder, which Ethan flinched and wanted to punch himself in the face for showing weakness.

_Man up for fucks sake. You're a cop, cops don't show weakness. They show leadership and strength._

"Yes everything's fine, I'm fine," Ethan lied again. He yanked on the collar of his dress shirt as if it's choking him, "I need some fresh air."

Before Mark could reply, he darted out the kitchen, through the den, and out the front door into the mob of UNI's and reporters.

He tried to act natural, patting down his hair and smoothing out the crinkles of his shirt, but really he was spooked, he got to admit. Anyone in the crowd could be the killer, _anyone_. Hell, even the nice uniform who took his place at crowd control. His eyes skimmed over the heads of everyone in his sight, taking note of every little detail. To the peanut butter stain (he's got to make sure he stays away from that guy) on someone's shirt, to even the slightest of odd movements.

_Calm down, cmon._

He sucked in a breathe and braced himself against the wall, taking slow deep breathes. The killer is after him, but why? Wait.

_My mothers case._

Right after he received evidence for his mothers case, this happens. It's got to be. 

_Wha if the killer is the one who killed my mom?_

The thought slowly sunk in and he chewed on his bottom lip as a habit for concentrating. Reasonable, but why now?

_They could've killed me before I found the evidence, before I even became a detective, so why now?_

He pushed himself off the wall and headed towards his vehicle. Just as he ducked under the yellow tape, a firm grip on his elbow stopped him in his tracks. Cop instincts kicked in and he spun around twisted free of the grip, and began to aim for the face until he realized it was Mark. He stopped, fist centimetres away from Mark's nose.

"Jeez Nestor," Mark put up his hands in surrender.

"Sorry, sorry," Ethan dropped his arms and awkwardly stood there.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mark frowned.

"Back to the precinct," Ethan shrugged. He studied Mark's face before realizing as to why Mark was outside, "wait, were you going to  _stop_ me?"

Mark's face lit up, "Of fucking _course_  I am! I'm the team captain and I just learned one of my teammates is being watched by some psychopath! I cant let you out of my sight."

"Fischbach, I'm a cop, I know how to defend myself," Ethan rolled his eyes, "stop worryin' about me and worry about catching the so called psychopath."

With that, he spun on his heel and walked over to his car, turning on the ignition and driving back to the 12th precinct.

Jack exited the house and stood next to Mark as Ethan drove off, "So?"

"Put a security detail on him," Mark replied, clearly exasperated with Ethan's stubbornness, "I'm not letting another die on me."

He stomped off leaving a sympathetic Jack standing alone, old memories from two years ago surfacing and drowning him in doubt and worry.

**Author's Note:**

> So I restarted 'CC' bc this was actually my original plan but I lost it look! Found it again wowie


End file.
